One Step Closer
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Heero goes to tell Relena exactly what he thinks of her. And means it to... yaoi, shounen-ai, songfic. some sweet sap. Relena Lovers... beware! Relena Haters... I WELCOME U WITH OPEN ARMS


Disclaimer: I don't own GW and never will, I just do this so that I can please you fanfic readers out there and unite all Relena haters. YAHOO RELENA THE POO.

Eeehem… anyways… No real warnings in this.. bitta swearing and a bitta yaoi and a bitter Relena cruelty, but I loved every moment of it. I Don't like to see Heero suffer with the thought of Relena on his back. 

Yeah Shounen-ai and yeah that's about it… sorry guyz I didn't put a lemon in here cause I just wanted to keep it short and sweet… but I sooo wanted to do a songfic. It's been nagging at me for months… I just had to do it. And it really HELPS if you are listening to One Step Closer – by Linkin Park while reading it… makes it that even bit more interesting… anyways .. enough chatter .. on with da fic.

One Step Closer 

As I lay awake at night I find that you are the main cause of my insomnia. You who always manage to torture my mind with you troublesome antics of chasing me all over the earth and space.

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before

I try telling you numerous times that I don't want you near me. I told you to get lost cause you interrupted my battle with Zechs, but why? Why are you always interfering with my business and me?

I will go to you tomorrow and tell you all this. Everything I ever wanted to say to you will be said tomorrow and I don't care what you think anymore.

All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...  
  


_Journal_

_Do I really want to know what love is? It's not Relena I love. NO, then whom do I love? I guess that there is no love and affection for the life of a solider. Everything has to be perfectly in order. Is it Duo I love? He understands how I feel and well I know I don't show these emotions at any time but the guy actually makes me feel happy inside. I also think he's a major flirt, as I have noticed him flirting with me. It really doesn't bother me in the least. So what he's Bi, think I am too. Maybe I am since I hate Relena's guts, well who wouldn't. The girls got serious problems; I think I should tell her I'm Bi just to get here out of my hair. If that's the case than so be it! I think I could get Duo to help me and possibly find out the truth about if he really does have that certain attraction to me. Come to think of it, Duo's not all that bad… WAOH! Did I just say that? I swear if anyone finds this, OMAE O KORUSO and I mean it. No lie! What's Duo's saying… I may run, I may hide, BUT I never tell a lie!_

_Perfect Solider_

So I put away my journal for the night and try to sleep as much as I can. I roll on to my side and stare out into the window, my eyes gradually closing and shutting down for the night to emit to the endless haunting dreams that plague my mind of past and present memories. //Stars, shine in my eyes. Make me see the world before me, grant that I may the wish that I pray come true to me.//

~~~

The next morning, I find myself at Relena's door. I acknowledge my mission and I intend to complete it. //Sad, mindless child. She knows not whom she stalks.// I muse to myself as I open the gapping doors of the oversized and elaborated Peacecraft mansion and make my way to the private study of which I know she would be. Approaching the door I choose my words carefully like I'm on the Zero System or something, interpreting her next moves and strategising my moves and what I was going to say to her so as not to get her all in a frenzy and start howling her baka head off. Really pisses me off when women cry, especially weak ones. Once they start crying you can never get them to shut up.  
  


The door creaks slightly and I open the door fully and gaze around the room. The desk chair was facing the window behind the desk and I know she was sitting there gazing out into nothingness. "Relena?"

"Heero!" she screeches, sounds like someone stood on a cat.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

In an instant the chair is sharply whiled around and the ditzy blonde leaped across the room and hugged me close to her. I felt sick; I should have thrown up all over her. That would have wiped that crude smile from her corky features. I reach around and push her away from me.

"Relena, there is something I must tell you." Yeah, yeah I know, I'm egging her on. Like I give a shit. She lets go and sits on the pale pink sofa to the side of the bookshelves and I stand straight and tall right in front of her. "What is it Heero?"

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

"Relena, you have to understand that I am not the one your after, I am not your type." I know this was going to be difficult, you know me I'm thee heartless, cold son-of a bitch who's a trained assassin and not afraid to let anyone who thinks any different experience the full force of my training. Makes me wounder why I didn't kill her so much long ago when I had the chance.

She looks at me confused and bewildered. "What do you mean Heero?" 

Geeze, is it that hard for her to even take a hint that I'm not the slightest bit interested in her or do I have to spell it out for her, no that'll just won't work, she still would have to as me for directions. 

**I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear**

" I don't want you Relena, I don't love you," I think I finally got through to her cause that facial expression tells all, 'PLEASE I hope she doesn't start crying.' "Because I love someone else." I continue.

"Y…you don't l..love me, but Heero I thought… I .." Oh crap on here come the water works, a single tear spilling down her cheek. I roll my eyes. //Weak Onna//

**All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before...**

"You thought wrong Relena, I love Duo." There I said it, hopefully now she'll get the hint clear enough in her puggy head to understand and to back the fuck off and stop stalking me. //Yeah sure thing Yuy, really think she's gonna stay away from you. The girls' practically head over heels for you.//

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

"You're… bi?" her lips perse into an indescribable pout and I turn my back to her and make my way to the door nodding my head in an affirmative 'yes'. I stop at the door.

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
**

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

"One more thing Relena, you don't need me to protect you anymore. You have your brother, so you can fucking well go and chase him and leave me and Duo the fuck alone or else your gonna find yourself in deep fucking shit. Got It?" I think I scared the shit out of her now, anything to get her to stop stalking me all over earth and space.

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

I make her cry even more and she keeps on saying 'Why? Why? Why are you saying this? What did I do? All I wanted was to love you,' I barely hear her through all her sobbing. Sicking.

**shut up when I'm talking to you**

**shut up**

**shut up**

**shut up**

**shut up when I'm talking to you**

**shut up**

**shut up**

**shut up SHUT - UP**

**I'm about to break**

I turn and walk out of the study and shut the door, at the same time I hear a thud and a shattering of glass, indicating to me that she's either thrown something breakable to the wall or ground, or thrown something out the window in a temper tantrum. Oh well, like I care anymore. I retreat hastily out of the mansion and on with my life, a life without Relena.

**Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to BREAK**

~~~

I make my way to Duo's little shack on the other side of town. Quaint and simple little place it is to. I walk into his house and look around for the braided wounder. We don't usually knock on anyone's doors, just walk in and make ourselves at home, regardless anyone there or not. I walk into the kitchen and sure enough there he is stuffing his cute little face with food, as usual.

"Duo!" He turns around, apple in hand and a mouth full.

"Hey Heero," he swallows. "… whatcha been up to?" I motion for him to follow me into the lounge and we sit on his single sofa, shiny black of course and I gaze endlessly into his wide cobalt orbs.

"Duo, I must know now. Do you love me?"

He looks at me as if to ask why? I wait momentarily for his answer. It's nagging me, killing me to know if he feels the same about me as I do him.

And then I detect a smile. And a gleeful colour in his cheeks tell me that he's blushing and I think even growing a bit turned on, judging by the noticeable bulge in his tight black pants. And in an instant I find myself on my back and on the floor by the looks of it with Duo on top of me and he kisses me soundly on the lips. //WOAH!! Is this a dream or is this really Duo on top of me, kissing me, touching me. I think my birthday's and Christmas's have come all at once.// 

We break for a moment of breath. "Oh yes Hee-chan. I have, I've loved you for such a long time but just didn't know if I should tell you or if I should even try showing you and … and… Oh HEERO YUY I LOVE YOU." 

I chuckle and silence him with another soul searing kiss, this time running my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry into his mouth. He obligingly opens up and we explore each other's mouths and begin to feel each other up. 

We stay like that for a while, and then I motion for him to follow to his room. I hull him up and crush my body into his and kiss him fervently, walking him backwards to his room for a more comfortable place to continue our foreplay and possible even further.

~~~

I awake to find my beautiful angel of death asleep on top of me. His arms out to the sides, his head resting on my chest using me as his human pillow, he had a leg on either side of me, as he lay straddled on my hips. //Angel// I wrap my fingers around his unkempt braid and fiddle with the bristle ends of the majestic sweet scented rope of hair. And from that moment on I knew that I was happy with what I had and I knew that I would always have him and not have to worry about that pesky Relena Peacecraft any more.

~~~

_Journal_

_I now have the one I love and the one I want to be with. We decided to move out of both our houses and move into Quatre's mansion on earth. He's always been good to us. Strangely enough neither him or Trowa have admitted their love to each other and I think they might be having problems doing so, and I think that me and Duo being there just might help them along a bit. You know, kinda give it a little shove. Well it's been a month since I spoke to Relena and I was surprised to find news in the paper that Relena, formal Queen of the world had committed suicide but slitting her wrists. Hn… doesn't surprise me in the least of the method. She had serious problems and never even bothered to see anybody specifically about it. I did nothing for her to go and do a thing like that but she was killing me the way she used to stalk and carry on about how she was in love with me. It nearly killed me._

_Duo and I are living quite happy and we are getting along quite fine and dandy. Duo is my soul mate and nothing now is going to change that._

_Duo, my love I am your's forever. You can be sure on that._

_Perfect Solider_

~(@)~

Owai

Now that you have read my wonderful work of a fic u can now review it and tell me what you thought of it…. It would greatly be appreciated… so be nice and review… ^______________^ Pwitty Pwease….


End file.
